


Dreamland

by storyforthem



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: A little angst, M/M, Oneshot, Pentagon, cuddle on bed, cuddling couple, jinhongseok, pentagon dorm, sleeping disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyforthem/pseuds/storyforthem
Summary: Jo Jinho could not sleep at all even when his body screamed for some rest. Maybe he just had not found the right way to sleep or the right person to sleep with.





	Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first post here! I adore Jinhongseok a lot so I guess my fanfic will be mostly about jhs 👀 Thank you so much. I hope you’ll like it! ❣️

Jinho walked out of his room, messy hair and limp body. He rubbed his eyes twice and adjusted his sight to the morning light. The younger members seemed not to be awaken yet. He went to Yuto and Wooseok’s room to wake up the maknaes first. 

“Yuto. Wooseok. Get up. It’s morning already.” said Jinho as he opened the curtains in the maknaes’ room. The two youngest immediately woke up and sat on their bed for a moment. “I’m gonna wake up Changgu and Yanan then we eat breakfast okay.”

Jinho opened the 96s’ room only to find both of them were still covered up fully by their blankets. He pulled down their blankets and woke them up. The two bestfriends were like twins. They thought and did everything alike. Even now after Jinho tried to get them up, they pulled up their blankets back and told Jinho to give them five more minutes at the same time. 

“Whatever. By the time my breakfast are ready, you guys have to get up without me yelling to your faces.” And they nodded in unison.

Jinho walked up to the kitchen and opened their fridge. There was nothing there, except for the beef bone soup his mother made for the whole dorm and the frozen dumplings. Well, dumpling beef bone soup was his favorite dish. He decided to make it for the boys. 

Jinho was in the middle of heating the soup when the tall maknae came in, “Hyung. What’s with your dark circle?!” Wooseok brought his face too close to Jinho’s that made the oldest pulled back. 

“What do you mean?” Jinho elbowed the youngest to step back a little. He never liked being to close at early morning. It was just uncomfortable for him to do so.

“Your dark circles. They’re so big! Did you not sleep at all last night?” asked Wooseok as he helped Jinho preparing rices.

“Eung. I didn’t get enough sleep last night.” Jinho kept on stiring his soup and once awhile tasted it in case it needed additional seasoning. 

“Why? You spent too much time in the studio?” Now Wooseok was putting the big bowl of Dumpling Beef Bone Soup on the table, rearranging the plates carefully.

“But I don’t think it’s too much though. It’s still normal. I don’t know. I feel sleepy and tired when I’m in the studio at late night, but when I’m home, everything is just gone and I’m as fresh as new.” Jinho rubbed his neck, he was confused too.

Wooseok was about to say something when their door was opened. Hongseok came in to their sight, dressed up in white t-shirt and navy sweatpants. “Morning boys!”

“Morning hyung.” replied Wooseok.

Jinho greeted Hongseok with a big smile. A sight of the younger in the morning was an apple to his eyes. It was refreshing. After minutes of staring at him, Jinho immediately lowered down his gaze, tried his best to hide his dark circles from the younger.

“Whoaaa. Dumpling Beef Bone Soup! You cooked hyung?” Hongseok took one of the seat on the dining table.

“Who else?” Jinho answered him with question. It made Hongseok smiled. 

The oldest was still trying to hide his face as he was preparing one more bowl of rice. After everything was ready, Jinho was about to sit down next to Hongseok before the younger grabbed his one hand on the table. Hongseok tilted his head to get to see Jinho’s face more clearly. “What happened to your eyes?”

Damn it, Hongseok saw it. “Nothing. Just dark circle.”

“How did you get dark circle?”

“Lack of sleep.”

“Why did you get lack of sleep?”

Jinho sighed, “I don’t know. Insomnia?”

“Can you even walk?”

“Yang Hongseok. I got an insomnia, not that serious issue.” Hongseok would not release his hand on Jinho but only tightened his grip. “I’m fine. I really am.” Hongseok eyes softened and Jinho felt relieved. At least for now, his boyfriend believed that he was fine.

—

The group just finished their schedules. Music show, mini fanmeeting, fansign and a recording of Weekly Idol. Jinho felt exhausted. His body felt tired. His head was in busy state. 

He laid down on his bed, staring at the ceilings. He didn’t think he could rest. He totally could not. He knew his younger brothers were already in dreamland. He envied them. He also wanted to be able to sleep that easy and fast. Not like this. 

Jinho grabbed one of his pillow and put it above his head. He let out a silent scream. Without him realized, tears were coming down his cheeks. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to rest. He wanted to be recharged again next morning like the others. His hands on top of the pillow were shaking. He put them together and tightened his hug on the pillow.

After minutes of crying, a pair of hands were grabbing his both wrists, trying to release his hug on the pillow. “Stop. You’ll be out of breath.” said the owner of the hands. Jinho knew best whose hands they were. 

The said one took Jinho’s pillow aside, revealing the oldest’s messy face. Hongseok was looking at him softly. Weird, Jinho didn’t like being to close to Wooseok this morning, but this was now the closeness he craved for with Hongseok. 

He cupped Jinho’s both cheeks with his hands and wiped away Jinho’s tears. “Once again I’m gonna ask you, are you okay, Hyung?” Jinho choked at the question. He wanted to reply his boyfriend the right answer so badly, but he couldn’t. He shook his head slowly as the tears were rolling down his cheeks again.

Hongseok pulled Jinho into his embrace, he hugged the older tightly. Jinho circled his arms around Hongseok’s neck and let out all his worry. He sobbed on the crooked of Hongseok’s neck, burrying his face completely.

“Let’s sleep tonight, shall we?”said Hongseok soothingly. Jinho just nodded in reply.

Hongseok brought down both his and Jinho’s body to lay down on Jinho’s bed slowly without breaking the hug. He moved Jinho’s hand from his shoulder and move it to be placed between their bodies. Then Hongseok reached to Jinho’s other hand on his waist only to hold it. He placed his hand on top of Jinho’s head to bring it closer to his chest and caressed his hair over and over again. 

Once awhile Jinho could feel a kiss Hongseok would land on the top of Jinho’s head to help him calm his breath down. It always worked. Because now the oldest felt relaxed in his arms. Jinho breathed slowly against Hongseok’s chest. Jinho raised his free hand to Hongseok’s belly. It was firm and warm against his palm. He ran his hand up and down Hongseok’s abs through his clothes, teasingly. He knew the action tickled him. 

“Thank you Hongseok-ah.” Jinho felt the sleepiness swallowed him slowly. He realized, this was what he needed to rest. He needed the warmth Hongseok offered. He needed Hongseok.

The younger shuddered to the touch a little bit and smiled against the older’s brunette hair. “Shut up and sleep. No need to thank me.” Hongseok pulled Jinho closer and tightened the hug, then both of them were already in the trip to the dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! Hope you enjoy it from the start to the end ❣️ I’m sorry for any wording or grammar mistakes because English is not my first language huhu I’ll try harder to write better fic 🥺 Thank you so much ❣️


End file.
